bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurai Sora
First Name: 'Kurai (Dark - 暗い) '''Last Name: '''Sora (sky - 空 ) '* ---'Characteristics'--- * ''' '''Personality:' '''He appears to be a rather friendly, easy-going individual, surprisingly polite, and often addressing his friends by their last name instead of their first name.//When in battle he is fierce. His combat instincts takes over, for example he becomes more ruthless, less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting '''Race: '''Shinigami ( 死神 -Soul Reaper) '''Birthday: '''October 22th '''Age: '''N/A (appears to look 20) '''Gender: '''Male '''Height: '''186 cm (6'1") '''Weight:' '''74 kg (163 lbs)'' Eyes: 'light blue ( he is blind ) '''Hair: '''White hair with black high lights '---'Appearance'--- ' He is a fairly tall, lean-muscular-built person with peach skin and light blue eyes. Has black longish hair with white high lights on the tip of his small mullet. He also has a long braid on his right side of his hair. He also has two spiked piercings below his lips and a white band-aid on his left cheek. He wears standard Shinigami attire and a tattoo on his back that’s says “夜はいつも夜明け前の暗さ” (The night is always dark before the dawn - Yoru wad itsumo yoake mae no kura-sa) on a very detailed picture of an ancient dragon Theme song: Normal = Bleach OST #4 – Mysterious Battle = Bleach OST #4 - Power To Strive Shikai= Bleach OST #4 - The Other Tales Of Zanpakutō Winning the fight= Bleach: Fade to Black Original Soundtrack#23 - Stand Up Be Strong(Part II) Losing the fight= Bleach: The Diamond Dust Rebellion Original Soundtrack # 8 - Treachery '---'Professional Status'--- ' '''Affiliation: '''Gotei 13 '''Affiliation: 'Gotei 13, Soul Society '''Occupation: Seated officer of squad 9 Team: 'Soul Society, Gotei 13, & central 46 '''Base of Operations: 'Soul Society/Seireitei ' '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Relatives: 'N/A'' 'Education: 'Shinō Academy 'History: '''Kurai has been blind since birth, he had been picked on and treated badly by people around him. One day some kids in his neighborhood started picking fights with him. While Kurai getting beat up he yelled for help but no one came. Out of anger Kurai’s wind Reiatsu burst out and pushing the kids away. The kids scared and clueless of what happened left the scene. 16 years later he acquired his Zanpakutō after realizing what he was he entered the Shino Academy to become a soul reaper. 19 years after that he became a seated officer in squad 9 of the Gotei 13. He was chosen quickly because of his great skill of kido and combat. '*Plots involved* ''''None yet~ * ---'Powers & Abilities' '''--- *'' Strengths: [http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Zanjutsu Master Swordsmanship Specialist]//[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Reiryoku#Spiritual_Power_Levels Vast Spiritual Power]//[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hoh%C5%8D Shunpo Expert]//Enhanced Durability//[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Kid%C5%8D Kidō Expert]// ''[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Hakuda ''Hakuda ''Expert'' ] '''~Reiatsu Color: 'His Reiatsu is a White color.' Element Type: Wind Uses: Phantom Pain (High level of spiritual pressure can make an opponent feel as though they are being attacked though nothing is physically happening to them.) Kido~ ''''*Hado* 1.' '[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Sh%C5%8D Shō] (衝, Thrust) - Pushes the target away from the caster. Incantation: Unknown 4.' '[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Byakurai Byakurai] (白雷, Pale Lightning) - The user fires a concentrated, powerful lightning bolt from their finger. Incantation: Unknown 31.' '[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Shakkah%C5%8D Shakkahō] (赤火砲, Shot of Red Fire) - Fires a ball of red energy at a target. Incantation: "Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!" ("君臨者よ！血雨の仮面·万象·羽ばたき·ヒトの名を冠す者よ！焦熱と争乱、海隔て逆巻き南へと歩を進めよ！") 32.' Ōkasen' (黄火閃, Yellow Fire Flash) - Fires a wide arc of yellow energy at a target.' Incantation': Unknown 58.' '[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Tenran Tenran] (闐嵐, Orchid Sky) - A widening tornado-like blast is fired towards the target.' Incantation': Unknown *Bakudo* 8.' '[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Seki Seki] (斥, Repulse) - Creates a round shield that seems to temporarily paralyze and repel whatever strikes it. Incantation: Unknown 61.' '[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Rikuj%C5%8Dk%C5%8Dr%C5%8D Rikujōkōrō] (六杖光牢, Six Rods Prison of Light) - Summons six thin, wide beams of light that slam into a target's midsection, holding them in place. The target is then unable to move any part of their body including the parts that were not struck by the beams. Incantation: "Carriage of Thunder. Bridge of a spinning wheel. With light, divide this into six!" ("雷鳴の馬車 糸車の間隙 光もて此を六に別つ!") 63.' '[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Sajo_Sabaku Sajo Sabaku] (鎖条鎖縛, Locking Bondage Stripes) - Similar to Bakudō No. 4, but stronger, this spell binds the arms of a target.' Incantation': Unknown 81.' '[http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Danku Danku] (斷空, Splitting Void) - Creates an energy barrier in the form of a rectangular wall. It is capable of stopping destructive spells up to #89.' Incantation': Unknown ~Weakness: '''Slow Reflexes, he releases so much spiritual pressure in Shikai that he can barely feel the other’s Reiatsu, except if the opponent is stronger and has a higher spiritual pressure than him, and he is vulnerable to things thrown at him.'' ~Equipment: ''' his Zanpakutō aside.'' * ---'Zanpakut'ō'--- * '' '''Name: '''Kaze Ryū (風龍) which means Wind Dragon '''Zanpakutō: 'Katana (刀): He has a katana that’s is standard-size, moderately-curved, Japanese sword with a blade length of greater than 60 cm (23.6 inches). His katana is a curved, slender, single-edged blade, a circular guard in form of a (akatsuki ) cloud, and a white colored hilt long enough to accommodate two hands. Command: '“'''Habataku katto” (羽ばたくカット) Translate to: flap your wings and cut '''Element: '''Wind '''Zanpakutō spirit: '''Kaze Ryū looks like a muscular and bulky humanoid with armored hands shaped into the trench knives and skeletal feet, with a number of thick cylindrical protrusions on his back and forearms. The cylinders on his back seem to make him hunch over. He wears no shirt, and has what looks like black shinigami pants and tied it with a rope belt. His face is covered by a black demonic dragon mask that covers most of his head, neck and throat the resembles a hollow mask. The mask has white markings on the edge of the mask and two lines crossed vertically on his eyes. His eyes are white and wind wrap around him. '''First release (Shikai -'始解'):' In Shikai, Kaze Ryū transforms from a single Katana into a pair of large trench knives with white chains coming out of the hilt, and wrap around his arms. His Trench knives are 34cm (13 inches). ~Shikai abilities~ 'His Trench knives are made of a special metal that was capable of easily being infused with his Wind Element Type Reiatsu, he could extend the blades with his chakra to injure an enemy several feet out of the blade's physical range ( by feeding reiatsu into his weapon, he will increase the length and density of his blade to strike an enemy from several feet out of the physical blade's range. This is accomplished by creating an invisible extension of reiatsu that shapes into an edge that functions like the normal blade itself. Seeing the blade, the opponent may misjudge how far they need to move to avoid an incoming strike and thereby still be cut even if they manage to avoid the metal portion of the blade. The reiatsu-enhanced blades are strong and sharp enough to strike through solid rock or cut through iron.), While in Shikai form the Trench knives can be swung by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan, It appears to greatly augment his strength, and Power Augmentation '''Attacks-' ''Kaze ga – karitoru '風が'' - ''刈り取る'' -'' Wind Blades '' (Air Blades': By slashing at the air, He can release transparent blades of wind which cut enemies from a distance. '''Dageki '打撃' - Blow' '''(E'nergy Blast': He charges Kaze Ryū with his spiritual energy and fires it as a white energy blast with extreme force. This blast is quite devastating. Defense-''' '''Self Shielding: '''He swings Kaze Ryū by its chains in large circles, allowing the bladed portion to spin like a fan at a fast blur speed which is able to shield him most of the time. 'Second release (Bankai -'卍解): 'N/A (haven’t achieved it yet.)'' '''~Bankai abilities~' '''N/A (haven’t achieved it yet.)'